Silent Confessions From White Castle
by Scare4irony
Summary: Post MBV, tag to TSRTS. Castiel's sick but there's something he wants Sam to know even if Sam doesn't hear it. No Slash.


AN: Post 'The Song Remains The Same' and 'My Bloody Valentine' so maybe a week after 'MBV'. I haven't watched either episode so this is just going on from what I know which isn't a whole lot, so I hope it's okay.

* * *

**SILENT CONFESSIONS FROM WHITE CASTLE**

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. They're eyes were sunken and their hair was in disarray. Together they huffed in exhaustion and hunger. Famine ironically had left them without an appetite but it wasn't that they didn't want to eat, they were scared too. Their stomachs growled louder and deeper with each passing day.

"You must both eat something."

Dean sat up from his position at the nearby table. "Cas, we're fine. We don't need to eat."

Sam nodded his head in agreement switching the bucket that he had early placed next to Castiel's bedside. "Dean, you're lying...and...I can hear you hunger." Smiling weakly he added, "It's beginning to sound like...like a lion - it's both amusing and disturbing."

Looking down at his stomach Dean laughed in embarrassment. "Remember, when I want to drink, I drink. When I want sex, I go get it. Same goes for a sandwich or a fight. At the moment I don't want anything other than to sit here." Adamant that this was what he wanted he grinned and continued to type away at the laptop, unfortunately his stomach really didn't agree and rumbled angrily.

Sam smirked then his face suddenly turned serious. "I'm kinda hungry." He looked at his brother who glared with disapproval. "Sorry,' he apologised. Sighing he sat down on the opposite bed. He and Dean both, leaped up again when Castiel violently jerked his head towards the bucket.

Castiel's vomiting slowly subsided, Dean switching buckets again while Sam went to the sink. The angel wiped his lip and flopped back into the pillows. "I cannot believe my vessel was so ravenous for meat," he panted. Wet splotches of sweat appeared on his shirt slowly, his brow covered in the liquid as well. "This is what over-eating feels like?"

"Yeah." Sam handed Castiel a glass of water but the angel waved it away.

"And still you humans insist on this practise during Christmas, I mean the over-eating."

Sam titled his head in thought. The angel brought up a good point, he resignedly agreed. "Yeah," he said. "You sure put things into perspective."

Dean's stomach grumbled again.

Sam snapped. "Dammit Dean, just get something and eat!" Hurt flashed across Dean's face. "Sorry," Sam sighed, "I guess I'm just hungry." He shot Dean a look of apology.

"You get cranky when you're hungry, you get cranky when you don't sleep enough, you get cranky when it rains...is there anything that doesn't put you in a pissy mood?" Dean grinned. Sam chucked a shoe in his brother's direction. "Fine I'll go." From the bickering of the two Winchester brother's the mood had shifted in the room and all were a bit more relaxed. "Cas, you want anything?" he asked, walking towards the door with the Impala's keys in his hand.

"No." Came the curt reply.

"You sure?" Dean asked again. He looked at Sam with concern who shrugged his shoulder helplessly.

"You want me to go instead?" Sam offered, making a move to grab the keys out of Dean's hand.

Dean shook his head before Sam reached his hand. "It's okay, I'll go."

"Cas?" Dean tried again, walking towards the door with the Impala's keys in his hand. "Last time I'm asking you dude."

Castiel replied sourly, "No Dean, please I'm fine." He continued to rub his stomach as he lay on the bed feeling sick. Sam sponged his head with a damp wash cloth and gave Dean the 'don't-leave-me-with-him, -it's-gonna-be-awkward-and-he-hates-my-soul' look.

Dean pointedly ignored Sam, turning his attention to Castiel. "Not even another burger with tender red meat, crispy lettuce, tangy tomato and heaps of red ketchup?" he joked. Groaning, Castiel unexpectedly gave him the finger, flipping over onto his stomach. "Understood." He saluted the two men in the room and walked outside.

"I feel you are uncomfortable here with me." Castiel said after Dean left the room.

Sam rubbed his neck self consciously. "No, I'm okay, it's just-"

"When Dean's here, there is never awkward silence?" The angel interrupted.

"Yeah." Sam snorted, "Actually with Dean around there's_ never_ silence."

Castiel smiled. "That is true." Slowly, his eyes began to droop. "Sam, you think I hate you."

Sam sighed, it was finally coming. The truth about what Castiel thought of him. 'A man with a soul tainted so badly that he doesn't even have a say in what happens to it, a man who doesn't know the extent of his betrayal," Sam muttered quietly,

"Far from the truth," Castiel yawned. Sam's eyes widened kneeling on the ground next to the angel's bed as if in prayer. Castiel scrubbed his face with his hand. "I consider you a close ally-" Castiel's eyes fully closed before he finished the sentence, leaving only the rhythmic sound of his breathing. Standing up, Sam brushed down his jeans and walked into the bathroom getting another moist towel for Castiel's forehead.

"-and a close friend," the angel whispered.

* * *

AN: Like I said I haven't watch either episode so I hope it's okay. Please leave reviews if you enjoyed it and Happy Valentines Day for tomorrow. Scare4irony.


End file.
